Snape's Most Hated Student
by FluffyDuffa
Summary: Harry and Snape Guardian Story. Harry and his friends skip Snape's Potion Class and have to face the consequences. Harry is in for a shocking change in his life.
1. Skipping Potion's Class

***Note **This is my 1st Harry Fan fiction story; It will be about Snape as Harry's guardian during his 1st year at Hogwar

**Traumatic Dreams**

It was the start of an another day at Hogwarts, RRRRIIINNNGGGG, the alarm clock shrills around the room. Harry was soundly asleep

in his four poster bed in the dorm after an another sleepless night of scary dream about his parents and him as a baby being held and

comforted and then Voldermort attacks and kills them while Harry turns into his 11 year old self to save them and he can't. Then he

wakes up unable to back to sleep and he usually reads and does his homework for hours till its time to get ready for class. Except this

Time,

the dream suddenly changes. _Harry is trying with all his might to protect his parents from Voldermort attack. After Harry and his _

_mother run up the stairs into Harry's room. Voldermort kills his father James while laughing cruelly. Then he stalks into Harrys rooms _

_where Lily pleads in vain for his precious son's life. Step aside Voldermorts screams at Lily. The beautiful red haired woman shaking in _

_fright although she refuses to show it, Please don't harm Harry whatever you do. Haven't you done enough killing and torturing _

_innocent people? Get The HELL OUT Of You BASTARD. Voldermort is shocked speechless with her words and defiance. ADVANDA _

_KERVADA he laughs cruelly at Lily while a bright green jet of light shoots from his wand. Lily slumps on the floor dead. Then he turns to _

_the little innocent baby Harry who is crying in the crib. He says AVANDA KERVADA which hits Harry in the forehead. With a last cruel _

_laugh Voldermort vanishes from the room. Then a strange dark haired man bursts into the room screaming LILY LILY NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_He sees LILY lying dead on the floor and he takes her into his arms sobbing brokenly OH LILY IM SORRY I'll KILL THE BASTARD WHO _

_TOOK YOU FROM ME ILOVE YOU while stroking her face and hair gently kissing her over and over. Harry is staring at the strange man _

_curiously and starts to cry. The man jumps and looks at the baby in shock. This is the last thing harry can remember before waking up. _

Harry wake up mate. Harry felt himself being shaken He opened his eyes and he looked at

His best friend Ron and Neville standing beside the bed looking scared. What's up he said sleepily, Ron said Man Harry you were really

crying out and thrashing into your bed just now. You need to get ready for class mate. You might want to ask Madame Pompfy about

your dreams mate. You have been doing that a lot lately Neville chimed in Yeah I would too Harry just to skip Nasty Snape's class for

today. Harry gets up and said yeah That's a Great idea why don't we do that. Ron stares at them in shock saying Are you mental We

would be in so much trouble with the Greasy Git and Mc Gongall,

We would have detention forever and Percy and my parents would kill me if I skipped class. Harry said SO WHAT, I don't really give a

Rats Fart about Snapes' class and neither do you either. Except for Hermoine, She doesn't like his class either but she would never skip

it. Neville said, grinning No she wouldn't, As smart as she is. Besides I didn't do Snape's essay last night for homework, I certainly do

not want to face his wrath at all. Ron and Harry said, we didn't do his stupid homework either. Yes lets skip his class today and try to

convince Hermione to also, Ron said smiling mischieviously Lets have some breakfast here in the common room and then decide where

we are going to go for the day. Fortunately for us This is our only class for today so it won't look too suspicious.

Harry said, What about Percy if we don't go down for breakfast He will be suspicious and come here looking for us. Ron said Yeah you

are right mate. We will have to go to the Great Hall anyway. Neville piped up, Hurry up guys I'm starving. The boys go down and eat

breakfast which was eggs pancakes waffles and delicious other food. Hermione joined them at the table Hi guys I'm really nervous

about today's test in Potions

I worked my butt off on my essay on healing solutions all night and I'm worried about getting a good grade on it. Ron laughed,

Oh Hermione , you never have to Worry about grades you're the smartest witch I know , Yeah Harry and Neville and a few other

Grifidders agreed heartily. Besides You're not going to class anyway so it doesn't matter, Ron I and Neville are skipping class today and

we're having fun today for a change Now all we have to figure out is where are we going today. Fred and George said well you can go

to Hogsmeade for the day They have really cool stuff there, We will show you a cool entrance to get there without being found out.

Hermione gasped in shock, but you can't skip Potions you'll get in so much trouble with Snape and McGonagall. We have a quiz and you

have too turned in your essays today. The boys snorted Who bloody cares Hermione, Snape can take his precious potions and shove

em up his ASS Harry stated and we didn't study or do the essay either. Hermione said haughtily If you want to skip class and fail

Potions That's up to you. But I'm not going to be a part of it and I will not give you my new notes either. So hope you have fun being

stupid and skipping class. I'm going to class now Let me know how your fun day went. The bushy brown haired girl got up from the long

table gazing at the boys in disapproval. I hope it's worth it she states and walks towards Snape's class while muttering to herself,

Stupid Boys They're going to get caught and be in big trouble that's for sure,

Fred and George said Well we have Care of Magical Creatures classes in 30 minutes with Hagrid. We would bring you with us But

Hagrid would never allow it. His class is so cool though,

Fred said, just wait till you take it in your 3rd year. We would go with you But Hagrids class is fun and he would be disappoint in us if we

skipped out and we already have detention with Snape tonight for mixing up a potion and convincing Marcus Flint to drink it and his

nose turned red and gold. George stated, well Let's show these Griffindors where the entrance to Hogmeade is. They all get and leave

the great hall looking at the enchanted blue gray on the ceiling. They walked to the far left wing and didnt't notice Fitch the Hogwarts

caretaker cleaning the floor with his magical swifter that's enchanted to sweep and mop the floor. My, What are those little nasty

bastards up to now Aren't' they supposed to be in class now, he chucked. He called out you little miscreants' Come here you have

detention with me for disturbance.

The boys stopped afraid they were caught and smirked evilly at seeing Fitch. Shove that mop up

your arse and lick it Sqilb, the twins said and laughed. The group of teen boys laughed hard except for Neville, who was almost as

afraid of the thin hated caretaker as he was of Professor Snape, Neville said, No don't He'll kill us, Lets go to him, George smirked and

said Oh wait a sec and he reached into his pants and robes drawing out his wand and a Weasly Wildfire Whizz-bang firecracker. He

ignited the homemade firecracker Well Fred We needed to test these out eventually. Now's the perfect time Lets see How this old Squib

like our newest mischief making invention. He said, The others stared at George shocked, Fred said Way to go Bro Take this Arse hole

he yelled joyfully, The blue and red firecracker flew and zoomed at Fitch who had started to go towards the boys growling Oh yeah I'll

get you now You little bastards. BOOM BOOM.

The fire cracker doved straight in the gray stone wall with old paintings and blue stinky smoke went everywhere all of the paintings fell

on the Angry Fitch and knocked him out unconscious. All the boy started laughing hard at the scene and gagging at the smell of rotten

fish and urine. THE twins stated with amusement, Which will show the slimy smelly git to quit torturing students. Neville said scared

Lets get out of here before we get caught. Good idea said Ron. They all turned and ran right in the north corridor where the twins said

behind this old witch statue is the passage that leads to the back of Honey dukes Hurry up get in and have lots of fun fellow mischief

makers and the carrot topped twin gave the trio some money for the trip stating here' 5 gallons for lunch, sweets and jokes You can

pay us back later guys and ran off to Hagrids class. Harry, Ron and Neville said, Cool Oh man are going to have so fun today. They

walked down the dark narrow passage which was dimly lit and reached the round trapdoor and stepped into Honey dukes all grinning

with excitement. Let's go Harry said.

To be continued Hope you all like this chapter. I will try to update once a week maybe more.

FluffaDuffa


	2. Hogmeade Adventure

**Hogmeade Adventure **

Ron, Harry and Neville stared in awe at all the cool merchandise of jokes and

sweets in Honeydukes, the joke shop that was as a legend with past and present students.

For their enormous selection of joke products, sweets and candy. 'Wow' the 3 boys said, "This is so awesome. 'Well' Harry said, "Let's go look around at all this merchandise and see what jokes we can find to prank Malfoy and his slaves with".

"Yeah" Ron laughed," that would be a really cool and rad idea for sure. I HATE that little asshole and hs goons especially since he always makes fun of how my family's poor. Hermione and your situation also Harry".

Harry snorted and said evilly, "Yeah, I can't stand the little whore loving pureblood either. Snape always lets him and the Slytherins get away with murder if they act up in his class and make nasty comments to us every day except for today that is. I bet you Malfoy's gay and a male prostitute and has to sell his ass for money".

Neville and Ron stared at him their mouths hanging open in shock. Ron recovered and said, "God Harry I never knew you had such a foul mouth and a dirty mind. Mum would wash my mouth out with soap if she caught me talking like that about anyone even Malfoy. Dad would give me a lecture but he wouldn't punish me since he hates the Malfoy family with a passion. They are really stuck up pureblood and they had ties with You know Who.

"I didn't know that. That's why he' such a little piece of shit. I can't wait to torment him about his dark past Harry stated wickedly. No don't do it Malfoy's father will come after you for that. Not that I wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone in the Great Hall".

Finally, Neville said, "my Gran would kill me if she heard me say nasty stuff and words like that about anyone even Malfoy since she doesn't want me to be a bully overall to anyone and to get on the wrong side of anyone since she lives in fear of You know Who's supporters coming back to torture and kill us".

No wonder why she's so strict and overprotective of you". Ron and Harry said, The boys continued browsing around and finally picked out and went up front to the check to purchase their precious loot of jokes and sweets.

The store clerk and some of the patrons eyed them with suspicious since all three seemed too young to be 3rd year Hogwarts students especially Harry. Also there were no other Hogwarts students around Hogsmeade at that time either.

Ron said' with a jovial look at the other two boys. Let's go to the three broomsticks and get a butterbeer. It's just right down the road from here and all my brothers love the place it's a pretty rad and awesome place.

Neville said with a tinge of fear 'But shouldn't we be getting back to school otherwise we will get caught and be in So Much Trouble with Snape, McGonagall and our parents.

Harry and Ron said confidently,' don't worry, be brave Neville we won't get caught and if we do it's no big deal. Yeah, what can they do to us detention at school Big deal and the Dursley won't care if I get caught since they hate me for being a wizard anyway so they won't punish me at all. Ron and Neville said," Wow, you are so lucky Harry no punishment from home.

Harry with a lump in his throat, said, "Yeah but you guys have relatives who accept and love you I don't".

"I never thought of it that way, Your relatives really sound like horrible people. From what you have told us and seen the bruises on your body. "said Ron. Harry yelled with a mixture of sadness and anger in his face.

" They are ASSHOLES and they HATE MY GUTS AND I HOPE THEY DIE SOON AND GO TO HELL SO I DON"T EVEN HAVE TO LIVE WITH THEM ANYMORE".

At this Harry started crying hard and tears fell down to the floor and he suddenly ran out of the joke shop with embarrassment at crying in public. Ron and Neville were stunned and ran after him calling out "Harry wait for us. You're too fast". But Harry still really upset and fearful, ran even future away. "**Leave me alone" **he yelled shaken.

The next thing that he knew he crashed into someone. He felt strong arms grab him firmly by the shoulders. Ron and Neville caught up to him. They both said with real fear **Oh Shit;** we are in so much trouble. Harry stated, "No we are not. Big deal,

Shocked he looked up and saw Professor Snape glaring menecly at them with his so familiar look in his dark brown eyes and he said," care to repeat that Potter

You and your two fellow delinquents are in so much trouble for skipping my class and going to the village when underage without permission. "Get back UP to Hogwarts NOW you arrogant Fools" he bellowed,

The three boys all started crying and started jogging in the direction of the stone gray castle. Snape behind them, smirking and said coldly "Quit crying boys You broke the rules and believe you me. Be assured your punishments especially mine will fit the crime that was committed. You will never even dare to even cut my or any classes or break any school rules when I am done with you".

They finally reached the castle doors before walking inside Snape still fuming turned back to the three boys who had stopped crying by this point and said very sternly with force behind the words, "Turn around now", They all did and Snape gave each 11 year old a real sharp crack on their backsides with his hand." Ow" all three yelled.

Harry and Ron yelled' "You can't smack us you greasy git" Snape replied, smirking at them "I have full authority at this school to punish students as needed Now Shut up boys for once in your lives and listen you dunderheads and get inside Now, we are going to see the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about your devious and heinous behavior" With looks of dejections at each other Harry, Ron, and Neville fear lacing their stomachs even more followed Professor Snape their least favorite teacher inside to face their coming doom and consequence.


	3. Facing Severe Consequences

**Consequences **

Harry, Ron and Neville shaking with fight, although all 3 boys were trying their very hardest to be the brave Gryffindor, that their house

was noted for. Ron and especially Harry were glaring ahead with defiance at Professor Snape as the small group walked fast towards

Dumbledore's huge office that was located in the west wing of the castle. Neville was however shaking with real fear as his thoughts

spun around thinking of the trouble that he was about to be with his grandmother the very formal Augusta Longbottom, who was very

strict and protective of him since his parents were in St. Mungo's for life possibly. "_Oh God Why did I do this skipping Snape's Potions _

_class. Gram's. going to be so furious the she will take her wooden spoon, hairbrush or a switch to my bare butt. It hurts SO BAD I cant _

_stand it "Then Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall are going to punish me as well. I'll probably be expelled from Hogwarts. _

_I'm so DEAD". _Neville then was so overcome with his inner feelings that he started sobbing loudly. Professor Snape snapped at him with

malice. "Stop that crying foolish boy and grow up You did wrong and now you are going to pay for it. Harry spoke up defiantly "Leave

Neville alone you bastard Go to Hell." Ron starting laughing and said cheekily "Great comeback, Harry"

Snape was beyond furious and he shouted at the 3 dunderheads. "How DARE you treat me with so much disrespect." Then he pointed to

Dumbledore's office and said "GO IN NOW " and then the black haired man smacked both Ron, Neville and Harry as they yelped and

walked past the gargles, who had meanwhile expected them opened their door to the entrance to Professor Dumbledore office and

personal quarters at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had just come from the school imfirmy where Argus Fitch was now recovering from his

injuries of a broken arm and leg, bruises and a concussion. He had been discovered unconscious in the corridor between the DADA and

Charms classrooms by 3 Slytherin student and some old paintings and Peeves had seen the red haired twins attack on the sinister hated

caretaker and had summoned help.

Meanwhile Professor Snape had noticed the 3 delinquents' Gryffindor missing from his class.

_Professor Severus Snape as scary and stern as ever started giving out the pop quiz that he had assigned and collected the Potions _

_homework essays that were due also. As Severus started glance around at his dunderheaded students his eyes caught Hermione _

_Granger the know it all and was considered one of the best students in Hogwarts. The girl seemed very nervous and jumpy today. Also _

_her 2 fellow troublemakers Mr. Potter and Mr. Wealsy were absent and the two boys never showed up as Mr. Longbottom who was the _

_worst Student at Potions that Serverus had ever seen in all his 15 years of teaching. Severus then confronted Miss Granger and she _

_confessed the boys plans since she was threatened with a week of detentions if she didn't own up to her friends whereabouts. Snape _

_was a very stern and intimidating man with his students except his house he was easier on. He then Contact acted Professors _

_McGonagall and Dumbledore and they all interviewed Fitch and Fred and George Weasly. Then a very stern and angry McGonagall then _

_Flooed contacted all the students parents except Harry's Muggle relatives who were involved in this sneaky stunt of hexing Fitch and _

_skipping Potions class to come to Hogwarts to discuss and deal with their children's behavior if they wished to. Snape volunteered to go _

_fetch the 3 teen boys from Hogmeade village as he wanted to scare and impress upon them the seriousness of cutting his potions class."_

Professor Dumbledore and steaming Professor McGonagall were already seated as well a furious elderly Augusta Longbottom and Molly

Weasly who wanted to smack their children as soon as Ron and Neville walked into the cool spacious office however they both decided

to wait patiently until the 3 professors had finished lecturing the 3 11/2 year old boy and they would be free to harshly lecture and

punish their 2 children anyway that they saw fit.

Professor Dumbledore looked at his three students with a sad and stern look on his face" He said to them in a normal tone "Well boys,

I've heard that you have decided to cut Potions class and sneak off to Hogsmeade village to experience the fun and freedom that all

Hogwart students enjoy. So how did like Hogsmeade so far, Was it as delightful as you dreamed of" care for a lemon drop boys. The

adults in his office stared at him in shock speechless so to speak. Serverus glared at the old headmaster and in a controlled voice"

You're rewarding the boys not lecturing them. Minerva, then spoke up sternly, Albus Dumbledore "I'll.- Dumbledore ,said You boys each

will write me a 3 feet essay on your experiences at Hogsmeade and why specifically you 3 cut Potions class. I know it has to be more

than going to the village. Anyway, I have an important meeting with the Ministry at 3pm so I will leave Minerva and Serverus in charge

of your official school punishments. Good afternoon everyone." He then walked into his massive stone clay fireplace and flooed to the

Ministy.

Minerva McGonagall said very sternly to all 3 boys in her house" I'm very shocked and disappointed in your sneaking off to Hogsmeade

when 3rd year students and above are only allowed to go during specific times only. Now you will serve 1 wk of detention with me and

Madame Pompfy and then I will leave the rest of your punishment to Professor Snape to deal with as he sees fit. I hope you learn

something because the next time you pull a stunt this serious I will use corporal punishment on you and I haven't done this in 15 years."

The boys gulped and were shocked. Then Minerva sat down in her chair. Snape who was really looking forward to punishing the

delinquents' was smirking. He thought Minerva should cane them now not later, but he would whip some sense into them. Well boys its

time to face the consequences of your actions. You will all receive 2 wks detentions and will write and complete extra potions

assignments for me including the one assignment you missed in class today which you will get a Zero on and none of these extra

assignments you wont receive a grade on either. Also I will tan your hides to at an assigned times and hopefully your parents will as

well. The parents said Yes Professor Snape You may whip our children any time you see fit and Professor McGonagall You can do it as

well anytime they misbehave. Our stipulation is don't use a cane or strap on them they are too young for those implements yet. We will

also tan their hides till they can't sit for a while. At this Neville burst into tears and said No please don't Gran don't let Snape beat me

I'm sorry I cut I did it since I'm scared of him and I'm failing potions I don't understand it. Mrs. Longbottom said in sternly and in shock.

Well Neville "I'm so disappointed in you and you will be punished soundly but Professor Snape is a good man underneath and I will talk

to him about Potions class and getting you a tutor at a later time. Come honey we are going home for the weekend to talk and spend

time together about this situation and any other concerns you have. Is that ok Minerva Professor McGonagall said Yes Augusta I have

noticed Neville's homesickness and being bullied by Slytherin and they have received detention with me. But he needs to serve his

detention when he comes back Sunday evening. Neville your detentions will start on Monday evening when you return she said sternly

and kindly. Then Augusta said Thank you and I will discuss the situation further with you and Severus later on. Then she took Neville by

the ear and gave him 6 swats with the wooden spoon in which he yelled out and started crying at the pain and embarrassment The old

witch said' Apologize to your teacher now and we aren't finished with your smacking yet. She took her crying grandson into her arms

and flooed to their home.

Molly Weasly was really angry at her sons Ron and the twines and she decided to punish hem all by switching them in front of their

professors and Mc Gongall protested but Snape was shocked and greed that The redheaded Wealsys would get what they deserved and

Molly went ahead and took a switch from the Whomping Willow to her 3 sons and she took them to their common room to comfort

them.

Harry, who had been sent out of the office, grinned, His relatives wouldn't punish him since they didn't care for him period even if, and

he lived or died. Then at that thought he started crying and decided to runaway from Hogwarts after his punishment with Snape was

over since he wasn't planning to return there this coming summer. Minerva and Snape said to each other what a day" Minerva said,

"Severus, You do realize that harry's relatives will not punish him. In fact they don't seem to care for the boy since they will not respond

to a few owls I sent them about Harry's progress in school. She then told Severus how she had watched the Durslys for the day when

Dumbledore left the boy who lived with them. Snape" that's hard to believe, I thought his relatives spoiled him rotten being who he is

he's not abused I'm sure. I'll talk to him about his relatives after I punish him which I will do now. Then the 2 strictest teachers of

Hogwarts walked to the outer waiting room of Dumbledore's office where they found Harry who had fallen asleep on the comfortable

purple couch. Snape and Minerva looked at each other and said, "He' seems so cute just now. Snape gasped in horror at his words. He

was admiring a Potter. Then he thought of Lily his lost love that he secretly still loved and missed. "_Oh Lily, If only I hadn't been so _

_stupid That would our son not James son lying thereon the sofa" _Minerva said "Severus what's wrong" Snape said, Nothing Minerva,

"Can I take the boy? He can sleep on my couch in my office. McGonagall, speechless numbly agreed.

*** I hope you have all enjoyed my story so far. Pleas review my story as I only have 7 revies which Im begging to thibk No one like this story. Ive written a another story about young Snape adoped by Minerva McGonagall and the 1st ch is up aready. Maybe You will like that one better. I hope I need some feedback guys Get off your lazy butts and review so I can make this story better for you. Any more ideas on Harry and Snape. will update soon.**

**Fluffy Duffa**


	4. Chapter 4

To All my patient readers I really so sorry I haven't updated in so LONG I've very busy

Looking for work I'm currently unemployed and been dealing with other issues as well But as soon as I get my new laptop for Xmas after thanks giving holiday s I will definitely be updating more. Until then I will try to type a chap. for you guy at the local library or at the collage campus where I graduated from last year. I love your reviews thought I'm disappoint Snape childhood didn't get that many I have some great ideas only problem is don't like typing much and I tend to read other people Harry fan fiction than my own as you can tell by now But I'm not going to abandon my s stories I hate when don't updates in month years.


End file.
